The Gigaverse Wiki
] join our discord if you somehow found this wiki, because I personally want to know how on earth you found it - Pocketwatch Welcome to The Gigaverse Wiki The Multiverse of Pocketwatch and Mr.Hore's Cat About The Gigaverse A little while ago, Mr.Hore's Cat and Pocketwatch got together with their friends and made the Original Tier List. From there, this wiki was born. What is The Gigaverse? The Gigaverse is a collection of multiverses, or "realms", with universes filled with everything from fictional characters to things we made up in 5 minutes. We basically just write pages for our shitty characters, and if you have anything you'd like to add, feel free! Please help us expand this wiki! **PLEASE READ BEFORE POSTING OR EDITING** Alright fucker I know you want to shit all over our wiki, and that's okay (I personally encourage it), but here are some things to remember when posting: * Before you post or edit ANYTHING, read up on the characters of The Gigaverse and get a feel for the characters, writing style of the pages, and just learn about the world before you go on making T4E M3M3L0RD. * If your article is so bad that we all hate it we're probably just going to delete it. * Try to avoid making "meme" articles. It's okay to use meme's as the subject of your article, but if it isn't all that creative you probably shouldn't post it. * Make sure to put in some effort, i.e. adding in details on the infobox, making a synopsis of the character before going into the history, or adding a trivia or abilities section. * Everyone reserves the right to edit your article no matter who they are, but so do you. Yup that's right you can edit anyone's articles. Time to go destroy the Purple Spongebob page right? No, fuck you, here are the Rules for Editing: * At least one Category must be added. ** Make sure you use the correct categories! If you need an example, just look in the categories. ** Correct Main Categories: Realm, Universe, Place, Character, Organization, Thing, Event ** Correct Detail Categories: Good, Neutral, WIP (Work In Progress), Evil, Villain, Hero, Deceased, Shit Character, Evolved, 2D, Side Story, Giga God, Stand, Elder God, Fusion ** Incorrect Main Categories: Universes, Characters, Organizations, Items, Things, Events = ^Please don't fuck this one up = * Use the THE ACTUAL REAL CHARACTER TEMPLATE infobox. * Some articles are protected because we don't want you messing with them. * Don't destroy articles what the fuck. * While you can write on peoples articles, I strongly discourage writing over other peoples work. Try adding on to articles instead. * Everything is canon. No matter what you write, even if it contradicts statements previously written. Time and Space as we know it doesn't really act the same in the Gigaverse so it's easier to say everything happened instead of having to explain how Squidward can die and come back to life like 3 times. * Add your username to the bottom of your pages. For example, Original Author: Sonic Bralaunik Important Links * Universes * The Tier List * Timeline * Discord * Original Tier List (Google Doc) Recent Features * Recent Articles ** The 3 most recent pages, whether new or edited. ** Superintendent Chalmers (Comicord Revived Form) ** T4E M3M3L0RD ** Racist Yoda * Recent Discussions ** The 3 most recent discussion pages. ** Gigaverse Boss Rush ** Why The hecking heck is purple spongebob so shit? Polls What do you think of purple spongebob I like him I hate him Latest activity Featured Pages * Shaggy (Green) * Red Spongebob * Purple Spongebob * Pepsi Man Ultimatum * The Trove * Golbins * President Squidward Random Page of the Week * Shaggy (Zero Shirt) Featured Images Category:Browse